Lights Out
Lights Out Source is the twentieth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It is set to premiere on April 25, 2013. Source It will be directed by Paris Barclay Source and written by Ryan Murphy Source. Filming began on March 21st. Source Spoilers Plot *When the power goes out at McKinley High, Will and Finn enlist the members of New Directions to “unplug” and perform acoustic numbers. Meanwhile, Isabelle Wright (guest star Sarah Jessica Parker) asks Kurt to volunteer at the Vogue.com charity event, with Rachel and Santana in tow. Source *It's not the Regionals episode. Source *Brittany is not present in this episode. Source *This will be Finn's final season four appearance. Source *Santana will "find herself." Source *Jessica Sanchez will make a quick appearance in this episode as Frida Romero who is the lead singer of the glee club, The Hoosierdaddies Source Scenes *Iqbal was filming on set last week on both Thursday (03/21) and Friday (03/22), most likely for this episode. Source 1 Source 2 *Chord, Becca, Melissa, Blake, Jacob, Kevin, Alex, and Cory were all on set filming McKinley scenes. (03/25) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Iqbal was on set. (03/26) Source *Cory was on set (03/26) Source *Kevin, Darren, Chord and Lauren filmed a scene together. (03/26) Source *Naya was trying on outfits, preparing to do a number involving herself and Sarah Jessica Parker. (03/26) Source *Melissa and Blake filmed scenes together. (3/26) Source *Darren, Chord and Kevin have filmed scenes in the dark. (3/26) Source *Scenes in NYADA were filmed. (3/27) Source *Lea filmed scenes with Chris and Naya. (3/27) Source *Becca, Melissa, Darren, Chord, Jacob, and Blake were all on set filming, most likely in the Choir Room. (03/28) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Blake, Melissa, Becca, and Jacob were on set today (4/01) Source 1 Source 2 *Becca, Darren, Jane, Lauren and Nene filmed a scene with the cheerios. Source *Chris and Sarah Jessica Parker were on set filming. (4/02) Source 1 Music *Blake was in the studio. (3/28) Source *Naya, Lea, and Chris were in the studio recording At the Ballet. (3/28) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Sarah Jessica Parker was in the studio recording At the Ballet. (4/02) Source *Chord was in the studio (4/02) Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source Trivia *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' was originally going to be Sam's solo, however it was changed to a duet between him and Ryder. *The At the Ballet number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source Gallery iqbal_on_set_03_26_13_glee.jpg|Iqbal on Set (3/26/13) 164207_492600457472301_967422947_n.jpg e6efa328963311e2aeda22000a1f973b_7.jpg SantaLigths.jpeg|Always remember to love yourself and all that you are Schermafbeelding 2013-03-27 om 23.30.22.png.jpg BGady0DCcAAmx_B.jpg|Glee does Argo fec874fa98a111e2996e22000a1f98fe_6.jpg Ritty.jpg 27g.jpg tumblr_mklqp9qlBo1ruocnto1_500.jpg tumblr_mkn4phFjx71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg|Two of my favorite ladies plotting to take over the world Tumblr mkpd4faZbp1re4zoio2 1280.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg|At The Ballet 539147_438852192872260_2075240489_n.png A639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7 7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg|At the Ballet tumblr_mkppvkzhVK1ql1znmo2_500.jpg BHByLNmCcAIPaWA.jpg large.jpg|Chris, Naya and Lea...just hanging out in couture. 532062_504136239623164_973984950_n.jpg 529451_504136226289832_302835145_n.jpg killinit.jpg|Killin It lilsantana.jpg|She's back. Dior lil' Santana BHCPFqSCAAEEdyh.jpg-large.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana Image.jpg tumblr_mksd49NeEJ1ql1znmo1_400.jpg 4x22.jpg Tumblr mkpq3gORlr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkpn9fpsQN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cover--2420898896307052651.jpg 604073 537265149653568 1305266827 n.jpg BlueLights.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes